


where did you go?

by twomoonzs



Category: Awesamdude - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Angst, DSMP, Hachiko - Freeform, It’s short, Other, This is my first work, he’s gone, sam nook dosent know, tommy is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twomoonzs/pseuds/twomoonzs
Summary: my battery is low and it's getting dark
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	where did you go?

**Author's Note:**

> hai this is my first work i would love some feedback i’m not a writer but i felt like i had to say this sam (warden + nook) and tommy are my favorite characters so to see what’s happening rn happens hurts

it’s been years since sam nook last saw tommyinnit. everyone has either forgotten about the hotel or have moved away to new far lands some have even lost their last lifes. 

the big innit hotel has become a dark and rusty place. if you happen to walk by it you’ll see a worn out sam nook still waiting for tommy. 

although awesamdude made sam nook perfectly all those years ago his parts have started to malfunction.

sam nook want to send one last message to his friend tommy. will he ever seen him again who knows maybe in a different life

< sam nook > whispers to < tommyinnit > :

“my battery is low and it's getting dark”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
